Written on your body
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: It was a simply deed: Your skin is a map to your soulmate- if you drew something on your skin it would dissipate and then appeared into your soulmates skin, but it was different with scars and bruises those would stay in both of you. Lucas already knew who his soulmate was, but how could he tell the blonde beauty that he was hers?
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEY. Okay so I was writing the new chapter for Fresh Start and I was looking through tumblr for some prompts because I had this writers block and then I saw prompts about soulmates and this story was born. It was actually going to be a one-shot but I planned so much more so at the end I turned it into a multi-chapter story.** ** _Still,_** **I think it's going to be a short fic since it was planned to be a one-shot.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews that I REALLY need in order for me to know what you think and what should I improve or add- I value a lot your opinion and I'm really happy about how this chapter turned out so yay! I really hope you like it.**

 **And it's short, I'm sorry this is just the intro.**

 **I do not own GMW but I do have my imagination and my will to never let Lucaya die.**

* * *

It was funny somehow or ironic, indeed it was ironic.

How what was supposed to hold and encapsulate your soul- was also the way to find your soulmate.

But it was an undeniable fact of life. It had been written along with the stories of Homer in Greece, Shakespeare had written about it as well and it shaped our society.

It was a simply deed: _Your skin is a map to your soulmate_ \- if you drew something on your skin it would dissipate and then appeared into your soulmates skin, getting tattoos was a real nightmare because you wouldn't have it, your soulmate would. But it was different with scars and bruises those would stay in both of you. Important fact, though: It was only with little things not traumatic events or really bad injuries that would show up on your soulmate's body.

Nonetheless that was the only 'rule' to say it in a way. There was no age, no gender, no season and no certain fact of when your skin would begin to show who your soulmate was. Some people began to show scars that didn't belong to them since they were babies, other people would only see them when half of their life had passed. Some others wouldn't follow the rules and simply marry someone that wouldn't be their soulmate- but the Universe had a funny way to act and the person they would marry would lead them to their true soulmate.

It was scary but thrilling.

And at the end of the day it didn't matter how much it annoyed Maya and how much it enchanted Riley- the whole deal of checking your body, seeking a new trace, a new clue to add up to the mystery of who was that person you were meant to spend your life with.

Maya really hated the whole deal and she was sure she wouldn't fall for that crap- but she also had experience what it would be if she didn't marry her soulmate, it would end up like her parents' marriage. Therefore, Maya was conflicted she really didn't know if she believed all that fairy tale story but she was also scared that she wouldn't find anyone.

That's why it was funny how it had presented it to Maya. When she was six, one day she woke up with nothing out of the ordinary but as she arrived at the kitchen for breakfast, her mother simply dropped the bowl of cereal as she watched Maya's face completely terrified. Maya had a _huge_ bruise eye, the purple color made her blue grey eyes popped and it had both relieved and shocked her- she indeed had a soulmate because there was no way she would have done that to herself in a few minutes. It also became amusing because Maya, as the artist she was, she liked to draw everywhere and on everything- including her skin but it had annoyed her to the core when she realized that her skin would erase the drawing she made on her hand, arm or leg and not like it usually stayed when she was younger.

She hated it but she learned to live with it- incredibly, her soulmate during childhood and specially on their tweens had a special gift for giving Maya unthinkable bruises and some scars on her hands, Maya could go to the bathroom during class without anything but when she came back her cheekbone would have this nasty bruise. Nonetheless Maya was no better at keeping her soulmate's skin clean: she would draw daily on her skin when she was bored in class or on the subway, or when she simply wanted to draw and she would maybe fight someone who messed with Riley or Farkle and end up with a bruise cheek or a scar on her eyebrow.

Maya knew she had a soulmate and that she might be able to find it someday, but it wasn't her ultimate goal. Especially since after she arrived at seventh grade, the bruises began to be less common, they dissipated easily and Maya didn't pay much attention to it.

The Universe has a funny way of working things out- although Maya wanted to avoid it somehow, her skin had been a map since she was a child, only at the age of six whilst Riley's skin had remained clear- until one day.

…

It was their second week back at High School being Sophomores and all was pretty exciting by itself but then it happened.

"Maya!" Riley screamed as Maya climbed to the bay window.

Maya was ready for school, she had even bought a new skirt with a new sweater and all but her best friend was nowhere near ready and Maya was sure that if she didn't hurry up then they would be late.

"Riley, what the hell?" Maya spitted as she walked towards her best friend that had this light up smile drawn on her face and was mesmerized looking at the ceiling while she covered her left wrist. "Why aren't you ready? We are going to be so late."

"Maya is happening." Riley muttered, she almost didn't even move her mouth because she still had that smile completely attached to her face.

"What's happening?" Maya breathed while she sat down on her best friend's bed.

Without much introduction Riley sat down on her bed and uncovered her left wrist, there was a little circle with points surrounding it and under that it said 'Pluto'. Maya gazed at Riley and Riley simply shook her head. Maya knew what this meant, this meant that Riley indeed had a soulmate but the most important thing was that her soulmate _knew_ about her love for Pluto so that left little to no space to find out who it was.

"Do you think it's him?" Riley said hopefully, there was a certain spark on her eyes- a glow that Maya knew it was because Riley was in love with the idea of love and most importantly, she was in love with the boy that Maya loved too.

"Who?" Maya asked as she played dumb.

" _Lucas,_ off course." Riley giggled without much prelude and Maya felt a pressure on her chest. "He knows how important Pluto is for me."

"Honey, everyone in Middle School knew about it." Maya broke it to Riley, she didn't mean to be tough but she was being realistic about the Pluto thing.

Riley's smile faded away slowly and was replaced by a frown as she gazed at Maya strangely. Riley stood up from her bed and began to walk towards her door, Maya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to be mean Riley, I'm just being realistic." Maya said as she breathed out without moving from Riley's bed. "I'm sorry."

Maya then heard her best friend's step slow down and then stop, she closed her eyes for a second because she knew this would hurt her. Maya turned around with the fakest smile she could do and told the only thing she knew would calm her best friend down.

"You're right, maybe it's Lucas." Maya smiled.

Riley's face began to glow again and then she threw herself at Maya for a hug, Maya laughed and Riley did too. Maya was used to it, ease up Riley's insecurities and at the end of the day she felt like it was the right thing to do- Riley might be right.

"Thank you Peaches." Riley chuckled and then she began skipping towards the outside of her room towards the bathroom. "I'll hurry up."

Maya smiled as she saw her best friend leaving the room and then her scowl came back again as she laid down on the bed. She didn't know what to think, she was almost sure that Lucas wouldn't be her soulmate. They were way too different, he was moral compass and a Huckleburry- they just didn't match like Riley and Lucas did.

Nonetheless, for a second Maya had been almost certain about it when Zay arrived at NY and told them the Texas Lucas thing, it had been almost a ray of hope for Maya and even more after the campfire. But then the year ended, they stopped dating after New Year's Eve and things had gone without much of a Triangle through Freshman year but Maya knew Riley was still pinning over Lucas and by the end of Freshman year Riley began to be all flirty again with him. Therefor although it hurt Maya to the very core she was sure she needed to step back once again because Lucas wasn't her soulmate.

Maya sighed as she placed her hands on her face, she knew that Riley would take a while to get ready. Maya passed a hand through her hair and then took a hold of her back-up, she began digging through her books until she found a pen. Maya then sat down against Riley's bed and began to draw on her right leg, she wanted to let her soulmate knew she was there and she began to impulsively draw lines and mandalas all over it- with a hurry and a deprivation she hadn't felt before for her soulmate.

…

Lucas had just finished showering, he was picking out his pants and shirt for the day, maybe something blue he thought, then his mother was calling his name for breakfast.

"Coming Mom!" Lucas yelled as he passed a hand through his wet hair as he picked out a shirt and some jeans- then he saw it.

Appearing on near his knee, some doodles began to appear on his right leg and he sighed as he watched the lines, circles and even Mandalas appearing on his leg. Lucas felt annoyed, how on earth could she draw at this time of the day, she should be having breakfast by now.

"You can't draw Maya, stop drawing on yourself!" Lucas breathed out as he rolled his eyes. "I can't go to basketball practice with my leg like this!"

Lucas sighed as he walked again towards the bathroom and picked a towel to remove the ink that invaded his leg. He was used to this honestly, it would be 10 years in November and he had learned to live with it. Since he could remember he was always washing away things that he hadn't done to himself, he had to erase bunnies that appeared out of the blue on his hands and arms certain days during elementary school before anyone saw it and even now- that he knew who his soulmate was he was always trying to remove the things that he saw her draw on her skin and then quickly appear on his.

It hadn't been easy to see it at first.

Lucas was infatuated with Riley's bubbly personality and charming smile, he thought about her because he remembered the bunnies from his childhood reflected on her personality. But then things began to change and the pretty brunette wasn't the only one capturing his sight- the blonde beauty was the one who truly stole his heart and at the end was his soulmate.

And Lucas was running on sunshine when he realized that Maya Hart was his soulmate.

Lucas realized it one day during Middle School- right after the campfire, as Maya she drew on her skin during their classes with Mr. Matthew. One day out of the blue, his sea-foam green eyes saw Maya drawing a rather small fire on her left hand, right on her palm. Lucas thought about the campfire as he trembled by the thought of how close he had been to finally kiss her, until he saw how it dissipated from Maya's skin- although he didn't want to admit it, he felt a knot on his throat as he realized that Maya's skin was already showing signs for her soulmate, just like he had since he was a child; plus, Maya tried to avoid the topic whenever the gang began to talk about it. Out of the blue, Lucas gazed at his left hand and slowly the same little fire that Maya had drawn, it had appeared on his palm. His breathing began to be uneasy, he began to sweat and he was sure his chest was going to explode as he stared at the golden locks that stood before him- the girl that he wanted and the girl that he was in love with- was his soulmate.

From then on, he began to notice the little things, he began to pick more details and be actually quite observant.

It wasn't that he was stalking Maya but he realized that he had been really sidetracked during seventh grade and the first half of eight, he had been too busy with the Mr. Perfect façade and most importantly, he really didn't want to know if Riley was his soulmate. He liked Riley, he really did like her but there was something about Maya that ignited fire on his chest- when she would mock him or fight him or when he would annoy her, it simply gave him something that he didn't felt with Riley. The real turning point was when Maya had actually accepted him for who he was, Texas Lucas and New York Lucas, he didn't judge him and that was important for him, she understood.

Therefor he began to be completely devoted to observing Maya but trying to be the less obvious he could because he truly didn't want to hurt the girl that loved him. Yes, he indeed knew that Riley still loved him- almost two years had passed since New Year's Eve and through Freshman year, Lucas had been almost certain that Riley didn't like him anymore but then things began to escalate as Riley was flirting with him at the end of the year and he really didn't know how to say no without hurting Riley.

And so, Lucas found himself again in a triangle- he knew his soulmate was Maya but her best friend loved him. Even more importantly, he didn't know if Maya still loved him. It had been a while since Maya had shown any sign of liking him and his hopes had been shattered when she shut her feelings again during Freshman year.

"Lucas!" Lucas' mother screamed again. "Come down stairs, you're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Lucas sighed as he dropped the towel- he still had some doodles but he saw that after a few seconds the ink stopped appearing, maybe Maya already had stopped. Anyway, he was missing some doodles but he ignored them and dressed quickly as he climbed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! Thank you for your support to this story, I really hope I can reach your expectations and I hope you like it. Thank you to all the guest and users that left a nice review: Guest D, Guests x4, Denise 28, Painting Music 14, CrushCrush and DanahScott. And Mrsshankly: I know! Okay Make-up doesn't count because yes and I was going to use that in this chapter but you got ahead of me! Your Smackle-type of smart. + tHANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES I love you!**

 **PSD: how would you feel if I started writing about MCU, like I'm completely in love with Tom Holland's Spiderman LIKE BEYOND IN LOVE LIKE I WANNA MARRY HIM. Plus, I've been completely in love with Marvel movies since the first Iron Man movie and I just have really good ideas for that. I don't know- If you would like to read something like that please leave a review saying your opinion and if you love Spiderman Homecoming like I do.**

 **I do not own GMW but I love Rowan Blanchard with my life.**

Maya arranged her ponytail as she gazed at herself in the mirror of the locker room with an absent expression drawn on her face.

She wasn't having a great day.

Lucas and Riley had been partnered up during history class and Riley had been beyond flirty with Lucas, Maya wasn't sure if Lucas had reciprocated the flirting since he had clearly stated to Farkle that he wasn't exactly planning to make any move on Riley- at least that was what Farkle told her during history since both of them had been partnered up. Yet Maya wasn't buying it and neither did Farkle who had the same annoyed expression as she had.

To be completely honest Maya knew about Farkle's feelings for Riley since they were on first grade and how he really tried to move on with Isadora by his side- but now that they weren't together, Farkle was rooting for Riley and she didn't notice him.

For a while everyone really actually thought that Farkle and Smackle were going to be soulmates since their skin hadn't showed any signs of other possible options, it seemed obvious. But it happened one day, out of the blue when Isadora saw some bruises, then she began to see some pen lines on her hand that she didn't draw and to finally confirm her hypothesis she decided to draw something on her hand and it dissipated quickly. But she soon realized that it wasn't Farkle.

Farkle had been sad but he understood when she decided to call it quits and they remained friends- either way no one was expecting Smackle and Farkle to stay together although they weren't soulmates.

Soon after finding out that she had a soulmate, Isadora as the brilliant person she was, decided that she wasn't going to let it flow as it was usually recommended and everyone did.

Therefor one day she simply decided to strike a conversation with her soulmate and her soulmate answer back, they wrote daily for a week on the others skin and would talk about infinity of things. But it didn't take long for Isadora to find out who he was and it actually surprised the whole group- but not those two, they had been getting those vibes from the other for a while now and they were okay with it.

Isadora and Zay were actually the soulmates of the gang and you couldn't have more opposite people in a relationship but it was actually the best relationship the gang had ever seen. It wasn't that they just were soulmates and that was it- they had so much chemistry and respect for the other, it had developed from a previous friendship in getting to know the other and then to a healthy relationship that it honestly made a lot of people jealous about them.

Sometimes, it made Maya feel that burning envy in her chest that she hated to feel because she wasn't brave enough to do what Smackle had done. Plus, her soulmate hadn't leave a trace on her body in a really long time- as Maya began to wonder that if she actually deserved what Smackle and Zay had obtained by their destiny. It was the same burning envy or annoyance that she felt when Riley flirted with Lucas. It wasn't that Riley was annoying Maya, Maya loved Riley and would do anything to conceal her feelings to make Riley happy- still, as much as she tried to avoid it she could still feel her heart sinking as she heard Riley's giggles accompanied by Lucas' laugh.

Maya couldn't avoid feeling hurt as she trembled with despair as she saw Mr. Perfect and The Princess hitting it off whilst she stood in the edge of the fairy tale- close enough to see it but not close enough to actually experience it.

"Maya, you okay?" Riley's voice snapped Maya out of the train of thoughts and turned around to see Riley wearing the yellow uniform for volleyball with a tight shirt and shorts along with some kneecaps.

Maya faked a smile.

"Yes, I'm just tired and awkward in this uniform." Maya replied as she walked towards her Honey and arranged her uniform- Maya felt like the short was a bit small for her but she tried to brush it off.

Riley gave her an odd look but soon it dissipated and was replaced by one of those characteristic smiles.

"Okay Peaches, come on."

Maya smiled to Riley and laced their hands together as they walked out of the locker room.

On Thursday, they usually had their volleyball practice, although Maya repeated that she really didn't liked sports and Riley was a superklutz- both of them had turned alright for volleyball and actually made it to the team the last semester of Freshman. Yet, there was a downside to this thing: on Thursday, they had to share the gym with the basketball team.

Due to some bad arrangements from the Abigail Adams High School- the volleyball team had half of the gym and then the basketball team would use the other one.

There were two problems about this for Maya: Lucas was on the basketball team and, although she always tried to constantly avoid it, couldn't look away when Lucas was playing- it simply _ooh_ her, like when she saw Texas Lucas scratching the New Lucas surface, there was something dangerous and exciting in those sea-foam eyes that drove her crazy. But the last problem was the one that annoyed Maya the most, Riley would do almost anything in her chance to be in contact with Lucas, such as: Cheering him and not paying really any attention to their volleyball game, she would sometimes miss the ball on purpose and throw it to the other side of the gym so that maybe Lucas could throw it back and she could just say thanks or something.

It annoyed Maya to the very core.

"Riley! Watch out!" Maya yelled as she pushed her best friend aside to receive the ball.

But Riley didn't mind as she gazed insistently at Lucas who was talking with his teammates.

"He looks so good in that red uniform" Riley said as she examined Lucas who was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with the number six on it and a matching more or less long short. "Doesn't he Maya?" Riley said as she gazed back at Maya that was glaring at her.

"Riley, stop stalking Lucas" Darby barked annoyed as she received the ball from the other side of the court.

Riley quickly got in the game, as her cheeks began to get red since Darby's scream had been heard in the other side of the court.

Funny thing was that Lucas had certainly heard Darby and incredibly had the same issues as Maya. Lucas felt like he would be stalking Maya as he saw her training and it was something that he could not control, his breathe would be taken away to see how focus and passionate she was in the field and he simply love to see that glimpse of spark on her baby-blue-grey eyes. Moreover, for Lucas surprise, not really- Riley's efforts to flirt with him where quite obvious for Lucas and although he really cared about Riley as a friend, he couldn't feel anything else but awkward when she began to hit on him, in such an obvious matter.

"Matthews! Get your head in the game!" Coach Kelly yelled as Riley had, once again, deviated the ball to the other side of the gym.

Riley's eyes widened scared by the sudden snap from the coach and gave her a timid smile she turned around and began to walk towards the basketball team- yet the coach's voice stopped her once again.

"Matthews stop right there!" The coach snarled with her eyes narrowed. "Hart, go and get the ball."

"But Coach-" Maya protested as she saw the ball getting slowly near the line of the basketball team had to make some hoops.

"Hart!" The Coach yelled once again without even looking at Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes as she tightened her ponytail and began jog towards the other side of the gym, she tried to place her gaze down so she wouldn't call too much attention to the basketball group- especially the girls from the basketball team were annoyed at them for the different stranded balls that ended up in their part of the gym.

But for Maya's infortune, the ball had landed exactly at Lucas' feet who had just made it to the end of the line because he had just made the shot.

" _Fuck_ " Maya cursed under her breathe as she tried to make her heart beat less erratically.

Lucas felt a soft push on his right leg and as he looked around he gazed at the volley ball. Lucas then turned around, expecting to find Riley's doe eyes but instead he found himself looking at a very pissed off Blonde Beauty and now he was the one with doe eyes. Everyone in the basketball team, especially in the guy's locker room, would laugh at his extreme goofiness when Maya was around. He was embarrassed he became this goofy and embarrassing thing that couldn't sometimes even talk to her or stop smiling- even when she would make fun of him, but he couldn't avoid it.

And this moment was no exception to Lucas' permanent goofiness when Maya was by his side.

Lucas quickly tried to lean down and pick the ball but instead with one swift move he pushed the ball to the other side, like far away from where they were and Maya was just arriving to pick it up. Lucas gazed at her and quickly gulped as Maya brows bumped together in a scowl.

"Really Huckleburry?" Maya snarled at him but only managed to get a terrified expression from Lucas- she couldn't deny it almost made her smile but she brushed it off as she began to jog where the ball was.

But Lucas, trying to be the gentleman that he was, ran faster than her to get the ball and so they find themselves jogging together to get the volley ball. Maya didn't know what Lucas was doing, sometimes he used to act so weird around her or others he would just smile and not talk to her- Maya found it odd and extremely disappointing since sometimes it seemed like he would not have any reaction towards her.

Lucas quickly ran and stopped the ball with his right foot at the same time Maya arrived and leaned down to get it. He had this big smile and his sea-foam eyes were sparkling as he stood up straight and exuding proudness for catching the ball- Maya couldn't avoid smiling because he was this huge Huckleburry Dorky Cowboy.

Yet she tried to avoid his insisting gaze as she leaned down to get the ball- her gaze focus in the volleyball but as she slowly raised her head- she found something odd in Lucas' leg:

Lines and circles somehow _really_ similar to the ones that she had drawn on her leg that very same morning, just above the knee.

Maya swore she stopped breathing as she couldn't keep her gaze away from Lucas' leg, she felt sick to her stomach and her face turned rather brooding as she realized that those were _exactly_ the same drawing she had done that morning to see if her soulmate would appear or send a sign that he was a life. Maya's hands began to sweat and she was sure that her heart was going to fly away for how rapidly her heart was beating, she couldn't move her gaze from those lines and circles that she was sure she had drawn herself and she couldn't believe that those were on Lucas' skin- that was the real deal: Lucas' skin was showing that they were indeed soulmates.

 _This cannot be happening,_ she thought to herself.

"You okay, Short stack?" Lucas asked Maya with a fixed expression on her- she had turned pale from one second to another and he didn't know what she was seeing so carefully.

Maya quickly snapped out of her trance and her baby blue-grey eyes linked with Lucas' sea-foam green eyes. Maya swallowed as she was sure that the pressure on her chest was going to kill her, she couldn't speak a word as she watched Lucas faintly.

 _Does he know? Maybe I'm just crazy and those are not mine? But why are they exactly like mine? What does this mean? Should I tell him something?_ Maya's thoughts were stumbling against the other, she didn't know how to process what the hell was happening and how that very same morning she was desperate to know who her soulmate was and how the hell it turned out to be no other but _Lucas Friar._

"Hart! Come on!" Coach Kelly's voice scared Maya as she gazed back at the other part of the gym where her teammates where playing with another ball- and Riley was eyeing them with suspicion.

Maya gazed back at Lucas with a glazed expression as she turned around and began to jog away from him.

Lucas found it odd as he stood there for a minute or two watching Maya walked away with such an eerie feeling, he cocked his head as he tried to figure out what he did wrong but in that second a cold tremble traveled through his body as he recalled that he hadn't completely washed off the drawings that Maya had done that very same morning and so he quickly looked at his leg and there they were- those lines and circles that she had done where on his skin.

" _Fuck…"_ Lucas breathe as he swore he was sweating cold.

She had seen him but she couldn't see that he was her soulmate just yet because maybe she didn't like him and now this would ruin everything because she would felt bound to him.

"Friar!" Zay yelled at him and Lucas snapped out of it as he saw his best friend waving at him to come since they were going to practice another exercise.

Lucas ran but he couldn't let go the fact that Maya had realized that _he_ was indeed her soulmate.

In the other hand, Maya was still trying to process what she had seen.

Maya walked on the court as she fidgeted with the ball and tried to brush it off- there was _no way_ that Lucas was her soulmate, right?

"Maya!" Riley shouted at her best friend but Maya was still rambling in her own thoughts.

"Hart!" Coach Kelly yelled again and Maya raised her head slowly as the whole team was watching her carefully. "Throw the ball and let's play again."

Maya nodded and threw the ball to the other field as she walked towards her position in the court. Yet, Maya didn't have her head in the game and instead she found herself trying to look at Lucas in the other side of the gym.

Maya needed to check his leg again, she needed to be sure of what she had seen because it would probably be a mistake- this should be a mistake. How on earth would Maya get what she wanted? She never got what she wanted like ever and this would be terrible too if she was right, how would she tell her best friend that the love of her life was actually Maya's?

"Are you okay, Peaches?" Riley's voice appeared but Maya had her gaze glued to Lucas who felt Maya's insisting gaze burning therefor he turned around and gazed back at her.

Maya felt like her breathe was taking away as their gazed linked together and Lucas swallowed hard- because both of them knew that there was something more there but Maya couldn't actually figure out if this was even real.

"Maya!" Everyone screamed but she didn't look away from Lucas.

Although she should've had because in that second the volley ball hit hard her head making her fall on her back and haul in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm so happy to be back!**

 **Okay, so I'm sorry for being such a butthead and not updating this, literally Law School has been getting harder and harder and I'm dying a little bit on the inside.**

 **Anyway I wanted to THANK ALL THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE LEFT FOR THIS STORY, I CRY OF HAPPINESS EVERYTIME I SEE A NEW REVIEW! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a comment, I really appreciate it and I love you. So thanks to: (this is chapter 2 reviews because I think I already thanked everyone from chapter 1) Guest 1 &2&3 (guest 1 btw you guessed my whole plan), danahscott (i love zayadora too), Almoneda (Thank you! I hope you like it), Elly (I'm sorry I' am dying over a pile of books and copies about freaking law and thank you!), Guest4&5&6 (Thank you and here's the chapter!)**

 **Okay I love you and I'm really trying to write at least a little everyday so, I love you! Thank you, leave your reviews!**

* * *

Maya opened her eyes slowly, they suddenly became filled with a white light that quickly dissipated and showed the worried faces of her best friend, the rest of the volleyball team and the basketball team- including Lucas. She couldn't believe the ball had actually hit her, she wasn't a klutz and it was maddening for her because if she hadn't been eyeing Lucas, she wouldn't become this dork.

"Maya, are you okay?" Riley asked her slowly as her face twisted in bug-eyed expression while she had her eyes fixated above Maya's eyes, on her upper fore-head.

Maya quickly raised her hand to the place where her best friend was watching and she found herself squealing in pain as she barely touched the light lump her forehead, she knew she was going to have one hell of a bruise in her freaking face for a long time.

"I'm sorry Maya!" Darby cried as she watched at Maya concerned.

Maya gazed at her and gave her a thumb up, to let her know that she was actually fine- at least she wanted them to think so because she was actually feeling somehow dizzy and not entirely because of the ball but because she had hit her head with the floor when she fell.

Now Maya was feeling dizzy and numb.

"Can you stand up Hart?" Coach Kelly asked her concerned, since she was sitting right next to her.

Maya breathe slowly, because she honestly didn't want to make a drama out of nothing and not in front of the whole basketball team and especially in front of Lucas. Plus, fore mostly, she needed to check Lucas' leg while the drawings where still visible because they would wash away as soon as he got into the showers.

"Yeah, I think." Maya muttered as she moved her head in affirmation as she closed her eyes for a second before she could stand up.

Maya slowly grabbed Coach Kelly by the hand whilst Riley was holding Maya by her other arm to help her stand up. Maya slowly tried stood up from the floor- yet she felt how her vision was clouded by small gleams that didn't allowed her to see the gym floor all too well. But she quickly closed her eyes and tried to conceal the nauseating feeling that was overcoming her body. Soon, with her eyes close and with the help of Riley and Coach Kelly she stood up.

"You okay, Hart?" Coach Kelly asked Maya slowly, suspicion lingered in her voice as Maya could feel how Coach Kelly was burning her with her eyes.

Maya felt doubtful about opening her eyes but she knew if she didn't do it, then Coach Kelly would send her to the nurse's office and Maya really wanted and _needed_ to stay. Therefor she opened her eyes, yet the flashes clouded her vision once again and Maya began to get paler as she watched into infinity as she tried to calm herself.

"Maya…?" Riley asked, concerned, as she still was holding Maya by the arm.

Maya tried to shake it off, she really tried.

"Yup, let's continue the game." Maya assured Riley- still gazing at the floor but as soon as her head turned to see Riley, and she saw two Riley's, Maya knew she wasn't okay.

 _Fuck,_ she thought to herself.

"She's not okay."

A sudden voice, that made Maya's Hart skip a beat came from behind Riley. Those sea-foam green eyes that knew her so well, where watching her insistently- Maya knew that Lucas would make a big deal out of it but she couldn't care at the moment when she was seeing two Lucas'.

In the other hand, Lucas was completely annoyed that Maya was trying to look okay when she wasn't- Maya was really pale, she hadn't moved her eyes from the floor and barely two words had escaped her mouth, plus she wasn't even walking or making any sudden moves.

"Shut up, Huckleburry." Maya growled at him as her eyes narrowed while she tried to focus in one Lucas. "I'm fine."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he got closer to Maya, invading her personal space. But he couldn't care at the moment, he didn't like that Maya had to play the tough girl when she was hurt or vulnerable- she needed to know she could be vulnerable too and especially around him. He got that not in front of everyone, but he hated the idea that she was risking her health because she didn't want to look weak in front of everyone.

"Prove it." Lucas spilled, annoyance in the tip of his tongue as his gazed lingered with Maya.

Maya could feel her cheeks getting hotter and she was sure that her blood was boiling as she glowered at Lucas- he was trying to get her to the nurse's office.

"How?" Maya grumbled.

"Walk." Lucas spit out and Maya gulped.

Maya remained silent as her eyes burned Lucas, glowering at him, she really looked like she was about to beat the crap out of him but the look on Lucas' face was the same, he had his jaw clenched and his arms in front of his chest. The thing was that, although Lucas and Maya acted like goofballs when they were around each other and somehow felt afraid to deal with the other- and their feelings- they weren't afraid to challenge each other or even get angry at the other if they were doing something that would hurt them.

That complicity they had with each other, their own dynamic was obvious when they were together, how they know the other so well and how they took care of the other. Lucas might be terrified of Maya and her rejection towards him, but he wasn't afraid to get tough if Maya would hurt herself with her own behavior. It was like when Maya had actually stopped him from beating up Billy Ross, she was terrified of Lucas feelings and his rejection towards him, but she wasn't afraid of intervening when she knew that Lucas was doing something he would regret.

Sea-foam green eyes versus baby-blue grey eyes

That tangible tension between both of them was getting harder and harder to ignore and everyone knew that sooner or later it would explode, even Lucas and Maya knew it- although they were trying to do everything to postpone that moment.

"Maya, you _can_ walk, right?" Riley's voice suddenly interrupted their battle, as both of them turned around to watch the doe-eyed girl, swallowing hard and watching both of them with an eerie feeling.

Maya felt her heart clenching, because she knew it had been one of those moments when Riley would know something was up between them and would make it uncomfortable. Therefore, Maya tried to dismiss the guilt she was feeling in her heart as she shook her head and looked away from both of her friends. Lucas gazed at Riley for a second, feeling bad that she had to witness their showdown but in that moment, his mind was in Maya and that she needed to go to the nurse's office.

But Maya wasn't going to give up that easily, she needed to see Lucas' leg, she really did.

"Sure." Maya answer Riley as she shakily tried to let go of Riley's hand.

Maya closed her eyes one more time and breathe out, her sight had to be back, right? She needed to see Lucas leg because this would change _everything._

Maya opened her eyes, still with a blurry vision but she couldn't care anymore- she gave one step forward with her right foot- at least that's what she thought she had done. Instead, her body began to lean to the right- a little too much- without Maya being able to stop or to find a solid way to stop her body, her whole world was turning around and she knew she was going to hit the floor one more time as she felt that unavoidable void in her stomach as she couldn't get herself together- she fell and as she was getting ready to feel the harsh clash of her body against the wooden floor.

Everyone took a deep breath as they prepared for Maya to hit the floor- she could hear the gasp of the spectators.

Maya yelped and closed her eyes but instead her body was find by a pair of strong arms, holding only her upper body. Maya knew the scent that quickly invaded as she cursed under her breathe because Lucas was holding her upper body, avoiding her abruptly fall.

"You were saying…" Lucas said with a smirk drawn on his face as he was holding his blonde beauty.

Maya felt her cheeks blushing because she was sure that they must looked like an old couple by the way he was holding her- like a Prince charming, a metaphor that Maya knew was so unlike Lucas. Maya opened her eyes, she was seeing better now as her gazed linked to Lucas' child-like enjoyment gaze while he had his smirk on

And Maya crumbled because her heart was warm but that sight of the guy she loved, looking at her like that, like every girl wanted to be looked.

"I don't feel good, Huckleburry" Maya whimpered quietly as she let go of that tough façade- the one she usually let go when she was with him, at least before Maya tried to part ways from Lucas as Riley began to flirt again with him.

"I know you don't Shortstack." Lucas whispered as he answered Maya, feeling down that she was actually hurt, therefor he didn't waste no-time. "Coach Kelly and Coach García, may I take Maya to the nurse's office?" Lucas asked.

Maya's heart quickly stopped because she knew how protective Lucas was and that wasn't actually the problem- the thing was that Maya knew Riley would ask to come too and she couldn't afford to miss a chance to see or ask Lucas about the drawings.

"Sure Friar." Coach Kelly answer.

"There's no problem for me, just be back to the end of training." Coach García replied.

Lucas nodded and then he gazed at Maya as he took a strong grip on her and made her stand-up, while leaning all her weight on him- if Maya was being completely honest, Lucas was actually holding all her weight. But she couldn't care as her head leaned down on his shoulder for some comfort and she finally began to feel better with Lucas warm touch. In the other hand, Lucas felt his heart beat increasing as Maya's breathing down his neck made goosebumps appeared all over his skin.

"Lucas, I'll go too" Riley's voice quickly interrupted the slowly and unspoken interaction.

Maya gazed at Riley, she had a brooding expression invading her face- like she knew something was up between them and Maya sighed displeased, she knew this was going to happen and everything that she would be seeing was Riley flirting with Lucas. Riley kept glowering at Maya in an odd way, full of suspicion and annoyed too, like if Maya was taking Lucas away from her.

"I don't think so Matthews" Coach Kelly interrupted Maya's and Riley's gazes and Riley turned around to see Coach Kelly that was behind her as she placed her hand on Riley's shoulder. "You'll stay here and train."

Riley shrugged as she gazed back at Maya and Lucas- Maya knew something was up with Riley, she could feel the lingered anger on her look and although she was sure Lucas didn't notice it- Maya felt it really well.

"Okay, let's go." Lucas' said as he began to carry Maya outside the gym with everyone looking at them.

Maya felt a bit embarrassed by the whole thing, but she was okay with being held by Lucas and she appreciated that he was trying to make it seemed like she could actually walk- when really Maya was barely touching the floor. She still felt dizzy and disoriented but she felt comfort in Lucas' arms.

"Thank you Huckleburry" Maya whispered into Lucas' neck and he was sure that his heart had just skipped a beat- It was unusual for Maya to be this sweet but he adored and preserved every moment where she allowed herself to be vulnerable.

Therefore, as soon as they exited the gym and Lucas felt the door closing behind them, he quickly took Maya's hip and threw her legs up without any notice. Maya gasped by the sudden movement but then she found herself being carried "princess-style-like" by Lucas through the hallways. Maya smiled to herself and she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck as she tried to avoid that Lucas saw her pink bright cheeks and how she was holding a smile.

Lucas laughed.

"Better, Shortstack?" Lucas said with a smile on his face as he heard Maya's gasped and gazed down and saw how she was trying to hide her face.

"Thank you for waiting until we were out of the gym to do this." Maya whispered as she closed her eyes and began to feel better with Lucas' touch.

"I know you would've kick my ass if I held you like this in front of everyone." Lucas grinned as he turned around to the right as he walked on the main hallway of the school.

"Oh, you know me so well Ranger Rick, should I give you a prize or something? A good boy medal?" Maya sang sarcastically as she opened only one eye to see Lucas reaction, which she assumed would be of annoyance, but instead he had deadpan expression.

If he was being completely honest, he thought about the best prize: giving Maya a kiss, the kiss he hadn't given to her on Texas.

"You okay, Bucky?" Maya asked him as she gazed at him with her eyes barely opened.

Lucas quickly snapped out of it and turned to see Maya, she had her eyes barely opened but still trying to figure him out- he laughed.

"You look like an old lady trying to read or finally see something." Lucas laughed as he turned left- finally getting to the nurse's office.

Lucas passed the threshold of the door with Maya in his arms, without much difficulty and turned around to see where the nurse was while Maya was breathing slowly in his chest trying to calm down the banging on her head.

"Oh, Dear lord, what happened to you?" The nurse said from behind Lucas as she gazed at the two teenagers in such a weird position from her office.

"She was hit by a volleyball and then she fell and hit her head against the gym floor." Lucas quickly replied seriously as he turned around with Maya in his arms, Maya did little effort to opened her eyes, if she was being honest she loved how Lucas was holding her.

"Well, let's wait no time!" The nurse said as she passed from Lucas, she took a pillow and place it on a hospital gurney. "Drop her here so I can give her look."

Lucas placed Maya in the gurney, although she whimpered at the loss of heat from him. Maya was actually really cold, especially with that annoying uniform she was wearing, so she complained as Lucas dropped her, but still during the exam he hold on to her hand. When Maya opened her eyes, she could still see some gleams of light but she wasn't seeing double which relieved her and the nurse- and off course Lucas. After a little cranial exam that the nurse performed, while Lucas was still in there, she stated that Maya had a mild concussion- which was something she could recover from really quickly. Still, Maya needed to go to the doctor to make sure that she was okay, from a professional- therefor the nurse as soon as she finished the exam and gave some acetaminophen to Maya for the pain, she went into her office and called Maya's mom.

"I can't believe I am this dumb" Maya cursed as she turned around in the gurney to face Lucas, with the acetaminophen she felt a lot better but still that lump in her head was still bothering her.

"I know Shortstack, where you too distracted because of me?" Lucas asked Maya careless as he played with her hand.

Maya's heartbeat increased as she gazed alarmed at the boy, she was glad that Lucas was too busy playing with her hand because she was blushing.

But she remembered her mission- she needed to check Lucas' leg to know if he was indeed her soulmate.

"You like to draw on your skin, Huckleburry?" Maya asked, trying to sound indifferent and as chill as possible, she couldn't let Lucas know that she had seen him.

But Lucas wasn't stupid and he felt his heart stopping, she _had_ seen him and he was nowhere ready to tell her the truth.

"Why Shorstack?" Lucas replied, trying to sound as normal as he could, trying to be focus on just playing with Maya's hand- avoiding her gaze at all costs.

Maya felt her blood boiling as she glowered as him- _he was avoiding her._

"Yeezz, I don't know." Maya blurted annoyed by Lucas' answer. "I thought I saw something in your leg today."

Lucas quickly raised his head and their gazes linked together, Maya felt that her breath was taken away by the look he was giving her. It was like Lucas was seeing beyond her and Maya somehow felt vulnerable around him when they were alone, like she couldn't lie or pretend around him. Maya sighed as she felt like her heart was coming out of her chest, she was going to finally ask him that question that could change everything.

 _Just go ahead Maya, said it._ She thought to herself. _Do you believe in soulmates? That's all you have to say._

Meanwhile, Lucas' head was swirling around as he thought in a way of getting out of this situation, what if Maya felt somehow disappointed by their destiny? What if Maya refused to be with him because she had already push him aside. What would he do? Lucas gazed at Maya, unsure of what words could escape his mouth, he gazed at her like he had done in Texas while they were so closed they almost kissed.

But fortunately for Lucas and unfortunately for Maya- the nurse came right in, interrupting the moment.

"Maya, your mom is coming for you right now!" The nurse sang as she gazed at the pair, she looked at them oddly, like she had cut the tension with a knife.

"Thank you." Maya replied but still gazing at Lucas.

Lucas without much prelude, trying to avoid this moment however he could, he gazed at the nurse and quickly let Maya's hand go as he stood up from the chair he had placed next to her. With awkwardness and barely falling over the tray with medical instruments on it, he walked towards the door without saying much.

"I- I better go back to the gym" Lucas stuttered as he gazed back at Maya who had this absent looked on her face while she watched him with his off behavior. "I- I'll text you, take care of yourself!" Lucas screeched as he walked out of the door, barely running from the nurse's office.

Maya stayed watching the door as she heard Lucas' step farther away each time, her mind had honestly gone blank. _What the actual hell?_ She thought for herself.

"What's wrong with that kid?" The nurse asked as she looked at the door confused, barely as much as Maya.

"I have no idea." Maya answered as she turned around in the gurney.

Maya felt angry and confused. If Lucas was indeed her soulmate, why wouldn't he tell her? He didn't want her to be his soulmate? Was he disappointed? Why didn't he want her? Maya felt a void in her chest as those thoughts filled her mind and a tear escaped her eye as she gazed at the roof. But she was angry, why would she think this time would be different? Lucas would always pick Riley and she wasn't Riley. She was the only stupid girl that would fall in love with her best friend's boyfriend and even after they had broken up, Maya felt like Lucas still belonged with her.

Maya felt chaotic, she still didn't know if Lucas was her soulmate and although a part of her was dying to know, she was also too afraid to really know the truth- she placed her hands in her heart- she didn't know if she could take it any longer.

…

"Lucas, stay still!" Lucas' mom nagged as she placed more concealer on his forehead whilst Lucas breathe deeply, annoyed.

Lucas was sitting on his mom's bed with his backpack on, he had already showered from practice but he was supposed to go to Smackle's house to finish a project with her and Riley but to Lucas' misfortune, the lump that Maya had because of the concussion had already appeared on his forehead. And god, the bruise that was coloring Lucas and Maya's foreheads, was really large and noticeable.

"Mom, I don't want anyone to notice but I don't want to color my whole face!" Lucas complained to his mother as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop whining, it's going to look okay." Lucas' mom replied as she focused on mixing the right make-up whilst Lucas sighed irritated. "I just don't understand why you don't tell Maya that you two are soulmates." Lucas mom blurted out from one moment to another.

Lucas had told his mother a thousand times what would happened but she never seemed to get it.

"Because I don't think she wants me." Lucas answered his mom, this topic somehow made him feel unwanted and anxious, what if Maya never liked him again?

"Have you told her your feelings?" Lucas' mom asked him while she gave some final touches to his forehead.

"No…" Lucas muttered. "But, I can't tell him anyways, not while Riley is still flirting with me, that would be just wrong."

"So, why don't you first tell Riley what you really feel and then you tell Maya?" Lucas' mom asked, like it was the simplest thing on earth- but for him it was earth cracking if he simply told Maya that they were meant to be together.

"It's not that easy mom." Lucas answered his mom and felt a void in his chest.

"It's easy." Lucas' mom replied annoyed as she stopped applying some foundation and checked if Lucas' forehead was okay. "Be honest in what you feel and don't pretend to be someone you are not, do what your heart tells you to do."

Lucas gazed at his mother and smiled, because he knew deep down she was right.

"Yes Ma'am." Lucas replied.

"You're done!" Lucas' mom sang and then placed a kiss on Lucas' cheek while she walked out of the room and into the bathroom to put away her make-up.

Lucas stayed in the corner of the bed, completely zooned out because he knew that Maya suspected something and he knew his mother was right. Lucas needed to stop following Riley's flirting and tell her the truth about everything, then he could finally go to Maya and seriously ask her what would happen if they were soulmates?

It wasn't easy and Lucas' had never felt so terrified in his whole life- but he needed to do it, for his blonde beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI LOVELY PEOPLE! I KNOW I SUCK FOR BEING SO LATE BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS, ALTHOUGH OCTOBER WAS LIKE THE BEST MONTH EVER (got to travel for two weeks so I was basically never at Uni)**

 **Anyway time to answer the really important stuff: Guest #1: THANK YOU SO MUCH, not in this chapter they deal with Riley but soon I promise. Guest #2 THANK YOU. TTluv19 THANK YOU BBY! Don't worry, Riley can be kind of relatable, even if she's mean she's somehow insecure and geez my master plan lol! HAHA AND I GET YOU WITH BEING DISSAPOINTED, that's literally my luck with boys, AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR BEING SO KIND and lovely!. Guest #3 THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! I really hope you like this one and it satisfy you! Guest #4 HERE I AM WITH A GOOD UPDATE (I hope).Sallysweetapple THANK YOU! I know, I try to do it, yet I fail a bit like you seen, I'm sorry if you find those typos but I swear I'll try to get better! THAANKS. Guest #5,6,7,8,9,10 HERE'S FINALLY IT! Read it and tell me what you think! x2 to Fangirl7246**

 **Jess THANK YOU FOR BEING SO KIND WITH EVERYTHING, my heart is melting because you wished me good luck! I'm at finals so I might need a little more lol. THANKS THANKS. Yes the training was after school, sorry if I didn't make it clear, I'm trying to be more clear with stuff like that and that's a really interesting question, for me I think it's just like the scar and some pain because imagine if your soulmate is fatally wound, you would die too and I think that's just not right THANKS TO YOU! (I had to make a paragraph just for this lol)**

 **Another fun question, who LOVES STRANGER THINGS AND IS COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH MILEVEN? I want to write fanfics of them and spiderman, geez what's happening to me.**

 **ENJOY THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. PSA: I do not own GMW**

* * *

"Maya, how's your head?" Sarah asked as Maya entered the cafeteria.

Maya flipped her hair as she smiled at Sarah, it hurt like hell if she was being honest.

Two days had passed since the accident, it annoyed her to the core that there was still a really tiny bump in her head but thank god, she had managed to hide that horrible bruise with some make-up.

"It's fine, thank you for asking." Maya said as she gave Sarah a little smile, then she turned around and walked through the cafeteria.

Although her annoying bruise was giving Maya some extra work each morning, she was truly bothered by how Lucas was acting after their encounter on the nurse's office. He had been avoiding her or being non-chatty when she was around, it burned Maya to the core to see how Lucas was putting some space between them but it truly made her more curious about it in general.

How come he felt so uncomfortable with a simple question? Unless he didn't want her to know and that statement had two probable causes: The first one being, Maya and Lucas where soulmates and Lucas didn't want Maya to be his soulmate so he decided to hide it or the second one being, Lucas had a soulmate and he knew it wasn't Maya and maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Either way Maya hated her options but she wasn't going to stop until Lucas broke.

Therefor Maya felt surprise when she was walking towards their daily table and she saw everyone- including Lucas. It was the first time they had lunch together this week, Lucas had been eating really early and Maya was finishing some art project, therefor she would arrive fashionable late, giving Lucas the option to walk away before she got a chance to sit. But not today since Maya had decided to take a break from her projects and eat early, and god it will pay off.

Maya slowly walked with confidence up to the table with a smirk on her face, maybe her heart was pounding harder than the usual but this was the perfect way to begin with her own investigation.

Maya baffled when she saw that she couldn't do besides him to make their conversation a bit more private since the two sits were already occupied. On his right side, Zay was siting whilst talking with Smackle. On his left side, there was Billy Ross and Missy Bradford talking with Lucas, Maya guessed it was about some party since Missy and Billy where basically the party organizers on their school. Nonetheless, Riley –as always- was keeping a sit saved for Maya and it was perfectly in front of Lucas, it didn't matter if she was late but Riley would always do that for Maya. Then on Riley's side she was talking with Farkle, they were discussing some TEDtalk about Women Leadership –a topic that fuel Riley- and they were really into it, with their eyes lighten up and discussing things with passion.

"Maya! First time I've seen you all week." Billy announced as Maya began to take her place in front of the Huckleburry.

Maya gave a light smile to Bill but her eyes quickly fell on the boy with tan skin and sandy-like hair who had those sea-foam green eyes that Maya saw so often in her dreams.

On the other side, Lucas was sure he was about to choke on his food when he saw the blonde locks taking a seat just in front of him –he had been sure that Maya would be on the art room and he would eat fast enough so that they wouldn't have to cross paths. Lucas knew what he had to do after the conversation with his mother, but he had been panicking ever since the nurse office thing, did she know?

"I know, I decided to take a break." Maya let out with a breath as her eyes traveled through her friends that were excited to see her after a long week. Everyone smiling at her, everyone except Lucas –who was gazing at his food, mouth full.

Maya could swear her skin was on fire and that her eye had begun twitching when he saw Lucas' attitude. But her thoughts were dissipated as Missy's voice took over the table.

"So, guys, there's going to be a party." Missy said with her characteristic smirk and her eyes full of mischief.

Everyone had different reactions to this and basically everyone had the same reaction each time Missy would announce some social event –really, it was like she was the social director of their clique. Farkle had his bug-eyed expression for parties since sometimes he felt insecure of going to one of those. Riley –well, Riley was a mix of things and it usually depended on the day- today her expression turned blissful but bug-eyed too as she learned from the party: eyes lighten-up but her brows placed together, but her mouth had that characteristic smile of hers. Maya, well she was usually thrilled or bored to hear about another party but this time it was _thrilled,_ her lips pursed in a small smirk with those baby-grey-blue eyes with a light of mischief as well. Smackle, was gazing at her soulmate with a yawn, while Zay had that pumped look he always wore while he nodded to Smackle –it was their thing, compromise: Smackle didn't liked parties, yet she would go to many with Zay because he loved parties, and it had actually helped Smackle socialize a bit more and Zay would accompany Smackle to different robot fairs, libraries or conferences because she loved them and Zay loved Smackle. Then, there was Billy like acted like a mirror of Missy but tried to look disinterested. Finally, Lucas who usually acted pumped but nervous as well, was acting odd. He didn't even lift his face to see Missy.

"What's the deal, Huckleburry?" Maya soon interrupted as she gazed at Lucas carefully.

Lucas sighed as he raised his head to face the blonde beauty, he knew she was restless and so this was something he expected from her.

"Bro, Maya's right, aren't you excited?" Billy followed Maya's quest, as he gave Lucas a small punch on the side of his arm.

Lucas glared at Billy as his lips made a line trying not to show Billy hadn't actually be soft on his action.

"Of course, I just want to know from who is it and when is it?" Lucas said trying to diminish the attention on him, still he felt Maya's insisting gaze.

"Lucas is right!" Riley yelped from the other side of the table. "This weekend I'm drowning with homework and I have to submit my article for the school newspaper, and my proposals to be part of the Student Council, a-" Riley was quickly cut by Missy.

"Okay, Riley! We get it." Missy said as she rolled her eyes while she breathed out slowly before putting the mischief smile back on. "Not to worry my dear Sunshine, the party is next week and it's from some senior dude who asked for my number." Missy said with a giggle.

Everyone on the table rolled their eyes –except for Billy that was somehow losing it, as Maya could detect.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maya laughed as well as she passed a hand through her hair while her eyes glistened.

Missy gave Maya a partner-in-crime-like smile, it was something they were used to, usually both of them – most of all Missy, since Maya was somehow close- got hit by older guys of school.

"Then, why are we coming?" Smackle then asked without much prelude.

But before Missy could say something Billy rose from his sit.

"EXACTLY MY POINT." Billy screamed as he glared at Missy.

Everyone in the table remained silent as they saw Billy so agitated, he wasn't usually like this but they all knew why. Billy had this no-so-secret secret regarding Missy, he truly believed they were soulmates but without any proof on her skin Missy had rejected him a bunch of times, claiming there was no proof and that they were friends.

Therefore, he usually lost it when Missy began to flirt with other guys.

Billy growled and he spun on his heels with anger, he walked away from the table with a scowl on his face. Missy watched him get away with a pained expression. Not many knew though, Missy's secret. Maya and Riley knew because they accompanied Missy to a party, she ended up getting drunk and crying half of the night in the bathroom after she had kissed some douche. Missy had totally fall for Billy, yet she was terrified that if they began to date and then discover that they weren't soulmates, it would break her heart because she was scared of losing him.

"Billy! Bro, come back" Lucas called but without much success as Billy exited the cafeteria.

"You should follow him, Missy." Riley muttered as she placed her hand over Missy's.

Missy breathed out as she tried to fix her hair and tried hold back her tears. Missy then cleared her throat and smiled to Riley as they laced fingers.

"I will, just in a moment." Missy said. "Anyway, you are still going with me because the only condition I had to go is that I could bring all of my dumbass friends." Missy said with a smile and they all smiled back to her.

"Thanks Missy." Farkle said with a smile and the rest followed Farkle's action.

"Don't worry. Anyway, if you don't mind I have a Billy to find." Missy smiled as she rose from the table and hurried to find Billy.

As soon as Missy exited the Cafeteria, with all of the gang looking at her, Maya knew it was the perfect time to begin her mission.

"When are they going to realize they are meant to be?" Maya asked sarcastically as she played with her hair.

But everyone turned around with a rather confused expression- except for Lucas, who had just cursed under his breathe because he knew where this was going.

"What?" Riley asked without much breathe as she gazed at her best friend.

"I mean, we all know it, right?" Maya asked as she shrugged, while she felt a bit intimidated by the way they were looking at her.

"Maya Hart, talking about believing in true love?" Zay asked surprised while blinking owlish, Maya felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and she knew she was going to regret this because it was way too weird.

But she couldn't back down, she needed to break Lucas.

"I mean, doesn't everyone?" Maya asked as she place her elbows on the table, while she cocked her head left and rolled her eyes to the right corner of the ceiling. "We live in this world where soulmates exist, where our skin is a map to find them and it's not even a social construction, it's a fact that each and every one of us has someone."

Lucas smiled, somehow, he felt a bit faithful as Maya explained her point of view, he knew how she moved and how she expressed. He had learned to identify how she felt, and it was hopeful, Maya was hopeful and it warmed his heart. His eyes lingered on her, on those blonde locks, on those baby-grey-blue eyes that drove him nuts, those pinky lips and rosy cheeks that appeared on her porcelain skin. He knew how hopeful look on Maya, and it just ignited a fire on him. If he was brave enough he could have told her, but the fear that cage that fire wouldn't let him and the pretty brunette besides her blonde beauty, who was watching him like he was her sunshine and stars wouldn't either.

Therefore, as soon as she turned around to gaze at Zay, Lucas dropped his head back to his food.

Maya gazed back at Zay who's mouth had a bit of a gap as he saw her with her brows furred. It gave Maya an annoying sting on the her back, why on earth was Zay making this harder on her.

"Well, I agree with Maya." Farkle's voice suddenly filled the table, making Maya breathe a little easier as she heard her friend supporting her previous statement. "It's scientific stuff." Farkle announced as he turned his body towards the table, moving his hands like he always did when explaining things.

"Yet, I never heard the reason on how our body can demonstrate that." Smackle denoted before Farkle could continue. "There's no study truly scientific about it."

"I understand but the evidence goes more towards the statistics than to a real biological one, they haven't figured it out yet." Farkle exposed. "There are studies that show that 99.0% of people who get married to their 'soulmate' are shown to have much higher quantities of dopamine, endorphins and serotonin." Farkle explained but Maya, Zay and Lucas seemed a bit lost, he rolled his eyes. "The happiness hormones, guys."

They nodded in silence.

"I also saw a study, that has been going on for about 40 years. There have been just two cases, register in all of America, Europe and some parts of Asia, of divorces between people who married their soulmates." Riley said completely serious. "Just _two_ guys, can you believe it?"

"I mean, who can't?" Maya nodded as she turned around to see Smackle and Zay. "Look at them, they are living proof soulmates exist."

Smackle and Zay gazed at each other, basically drooling as they saw each other's eyes with such dorky smiles, that made Maya feel a bit awkward. Smackle gave a peck to Zay, and Zay began to get all flush as he smiled shyly.

"I mean, yes our skin has shown that we belong to the other." Smackle began as she rearranged her body towards the table, and then she fixed her glasses while Zay still had a dreamy gaze on his eyes. "Yet, we still have to work on his like a couple would do. We still support each other, we discuss but we always want to fix it instead of being all defensive, we know the love we have for the other, we always say what we feel and on time, etc."

"It's not just sealed with our skin, we have yes a cosmetic connection but we have to work to keep it up." Zay explained as he smiled. "Plus, we are really different but in a way we complement each other but there are other kinds, unconditional love or we can even be a quiet love that only those to persons can feel deep down but they don't vocalize it. That was us but now, it's different."

Maya watched while Zay and Smackle laced their hands together and she felt warm at the thought that maybe, just maybe, she and Lucas could be like that. Yet the green monster she had buried deep down on her heart appeared too, in the back of her head, Maya couldn't have a soulmate because look at her, look how her soulmate had abandoned her leaving little to no trace on her, and Lucas had Riley.

"Well, I adore a love story and as a firmer believer of love and soulmates, I support completely Maya's decision on believing in them." Riley announced happily, which got Maya out of her thoughts, as she leaned her head against Maya's shoulder.

Both of them laugh, and held hands. It was funny, how Maya and Riley seemed like they could be soulmates but unfortunately Maya knew it wasn't possible since her skin began showing something completely different than Riley.

"I am glad too, indeed." Smackle began, yet her voice showed some superstition, curiosity that was tangible on her words. "Nonetheless, I want to know what this brought on you. Has your skin show any signs?"

And Maya froze, because in that same moment Riley turned around as she gazed at Maya with a sullen expression, her eyes glaring at her like if Maya was guilty of something. Maya's heart was pounding so hard as she felt Lucas' eyes on her too, with an intensity that she felt transparent. Could he see beyond her façade?

But she couldn't afford Riley knowing that she had shown signs and force her into finding her soulmate.

Maya didn't know what to do so she blurted the first thing that came into her mind.

"Riley's skin has shown signs!" Maya blurted out, a bit too loud as everyone turned their eyes to Riley, who was getting all blush.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed as she opened her mind, a bit embarrassed but oh, no so much. It was something that Riley wanted to say, she wasn't an A-master at keeping her own secrets and feelings, she was basically an open book.

"Is it true, then?" Farkle asked Riley quietly, a fixed expression drawn but with a light, such a tiny light that anyone who truly knew him from years could perceive it.

"Well, yes?" Riley squealed excited about the whole thing. "I saw a drawing on my wrist last week and often my hand after a day of school is filled with ink. The person clearly loves to write anything or is simply a dork." Riley explained to her friends as she saw her right hand carefully.

"Why haven't you write to him/her?" Smackle asked like if it was so easy just to find out who your soulmate was.

" _Because_ , I don't want to know like that. I want to make it natural. Just like my father and mother found out." Riley explained to Smackle. "Everyone finds their soulmate, at the end of the day."

"That's really mature of you Riles." Maya said sarcastically, because she knew exactly what was going to come next.

"And I think I have a clue of who it is" Riley yelped but soon she was cut off by Maya who knew that if she didn't stop her best friend right there then it would be bad news.

"Farkle have you shown any signs on your soulmate?" Maya uttered without much prelude as eyes turned to the genius.

Farkle swallowed hard and tried not to raise his head.

"I-I" Farkle let out and then shut his mouth, his eyes quickly traveled to Riley who was gazing at him with something more than curiosity. "No." Farkle breathe out as he shook his head.

Maya disagreed mentally but she couldn't stop now.

"What about you Ranger Rick?" Maya splatted and Lucas was sure he was out of breath as their eyes lingered together.

He placed down the sloppy joe he was eating as he tried to chew it and swallow it as slowly as he could.

"What?" Lucas stuttered as he swallowed the last bite of sloppy joe.

"You know, have you shown?" Maya asked once again, a bit more persisting and tough than before.

"Show what?" Lucas said, playing dumb as he took another bite of the sloppy joe, Maya raised her brow as she glared at Lucas.

"Your skin, Bucky McBoing Boing." Maya growled. "Do you have a soulmate yet or not?"

A smirk drew on Lucas' face, he knew how Maya was when she was somehow mad and how persisting she was when she set her eyes on something. But he knew the way he could make her retreat.

"Why would you like to know?" Lucas asked, somehow rudely and Maya swore she could feel her blood boiling.

Maya took a deep breathe. _he wants to play it hard? So be it,_ she thought. Maya raised a brow while her eyes flashed with malice.

"I wouldn't." Maya stated as she passed a hand through her hair and then held to her jacket as she usually did when she was younger, like she was defying him. "We are talking about it and you've awfully quiet this whole lunch. I mean, you seemed a bit uncomfortable Ranger Rick, ever since last week."

Lucas' expression turned somehow hostile. _She's going rough, isn't she?_ he thought. Lucas enthroned himself at the table, his body stiffened and his jaw clenched.

"Have you been checking me out, Shortstack?" Lucas let out with such a pompous way, like he thought he was the great deal, like if she was some kind of stalker.

Maya breathe out uneasily, she let out a little sighed but then her lips turned into a small smirk –Lucas heard his heart pounding on his chest.

"You really wish I was checking you out, don't you Huckleburry?" Maya let out softly and somehow with anger but lust as well, she batted her eyelashes slowly as she inclined over the table.

Eyes lingered together one more time, but they were burning each other, questioning without words if they could actually be. The other knew something was up but no words exchange, just with looks and _…oh_

The way Maya had batted her eyelashes and the way he was looking at him, Lucas just wanted to throw his trey away, cup her face, grab those long blonde locks and kiss her. He swallowed hard as he let his guard down, jaw unclenched as his eyes softened. Maya watched him slowly, she began to relax as well, she was aware by looking at those sea-foam green eyes, at those light freckles drawn on his rosy red cheeks.

There was a shift it the air.

They weren't defying the other, not anymore. There was just a silence, a burning silence between them because they knew somehow, deep down, that there was something more, than somehow their hearts beat for the other. There was just their breathes and their eyes, and a silent conversation –that only actual soulmates could have- that burned the other bodies.

"Jeez, Maya! Lucas!" Missy's voice interrupted them as their baby-blue-grey eyes and sea-foam green eyes drifted from the other to find an annoyed Missy. "Could you tone down the sexual tension a bit? It's awkward for those who are around here."

Both Maya and Lucas wanted the earth to eat them right there, the sudden warm on their cheeks and their heads down trying to avoid the other's gaze and _anyone's_ at this point was way too obvious. Somehow, they acted as clumsy as the other, without much success to seem a bit relaxed.

Maya could feel Riley's persisting gaze and she sighed, she didn't want her best friend to see how flustered she was, she tried to hide herself under her blonde hair as she tried to grab her bag as fast as she could.

Lucas began to cough, as loud as he could as he turned around to face away from his friends. He couldn't believe he got so caught off guard by the sudden stare down between him and Maya.

"Uhm, I-I need to finish some of my art projects." Maya muttered as she kept her gaze down and walked away from the table.

"And I-I" Lucas stuttered as he tried to pick up his bag. "I need to go to the gym." Lucas finally let out as he thanked god internally because he could pick his jacket.

And those two soulmates took different paths to exit the cafeteria, all blushed and more confused than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! This chapter was actually going to be a lot lot longer, but I've been dying with work and uni. Therefor, I left it in a nice cliffhanger, I'm already like a 10% ready with the other one

Thanks for your patience and all the kind words! I really love youuu. On more pressing matters, I was thinking about writing small things about Stranger Things and post them on here and tumblr, so if you like my stories and billy hargrove. You are in for a treat.

Enjoyyy.

I do not own GMW

* * *

"So, you and Lucas are still avoiding each other?" Farkle asked as he eyed Maya while they walked through the last days of summer in the streets of New York.

Maya glanced at Farkle and then she rolled her eyes as she pressed her books harder against her chest, letting a sigh escape her pink lips and began to pick up the pace of her walk. It was bad enough for Maya to remember it and now Farkle wanted to talk about it.

"We are not avoiding each other." Maya replied to Farkle as he caught up with her wit those doe-eyes that he had when he was in the quest for something, usually knowledge.

"So why are you not talking?" Farkle asked once again, Maya could see Farkle's dark clothes from the corner of her eyes but she decided not to answer, instead her cheeks began to feel warmer and warmer as she remember Missy's words while she gazed at those sea-foam green eyes.

After the little encounter in the cafeteria, neither Maya nor Lucas wanted to see the other, since Monday they had been avoiding the other as the plague and now that it was Friday Maya felt like it was a little bit easier to breathe. Every day for a week Maya had been running to the other side of school when she saw Lucas and he didn't say anything to Maya so she simply kept doing it. The times they did had to stay together, they simply wouldn't look at each other –well, unless the other was distracted. It had been way too awkward the way Missy had put them on the spot, and just the term she used " _sexual tension"_ was enough for Maya to get the heebie jeebies and feel a warm fuzzy feeling through her body.

But most importantly, Maya knew the second she walked out of the cafeteria that Riley had been glowering at her. By the end of the day, Riley didn't sent Maya the ' _goodnight'_ message she usually sent her peaches, and Maya quickly knew it was about the Lucas thing. Maya thought about calling her, she really did but she quickly realized she had nothing to apologize for, it just _happened._

Maya knew it was just bad to say _it just happened_ , but usually the things with Lucas went like that, it was like a force pulled them together, it was inevitable, and Maya had really tried to push him and her feelings away for the sake of her relationship with her best friend but there were sometimes where Maya didn't realize it. She hated it, she hated that she was hurting her best friend but by next day Riley treated Maya like nothing had happened and everything went back to normal. Except, when she realized Riley had felt threaten, and she knew it right away on how she grabbed Lucas the next day when they were in their locker, Maya knew better and walked away immediately. Why? Because she knew that when Riley felt threaten she was used to exaggerate things, just a tad, and Maya knew she was in for a treat if she decided to stay and watch how Riley would be all over Lucas. Therefore, Maya had been hiding from Lucas and staying as far away as she could of Riley and Lucas when they were together

"Why do you avoid it?" Farkle continue as he caught up to Maya, he had this intrigued drawn on his face, Maya's thoughts dissipated as she wrinkled her nose like she usually did when Farkle was being annoying.

The brown-haired boy quickly gave Maya a faint expression before his ice-blue eyes traveled to the floor. There was something bothering Farkle and Maya could tell, he had been acting like this for about two weeks and she didn't know if it was because they had begun another year of High School or because he had problems regarding Isadora and Zay, yet she knew it was something personal but couldn't quite catch it.

Maya felt her heart squeeze as she saw that her best friend was struggling, it hurt her to see him this way and even more she hated when he felt he had to stay silent.

"I'm sorry." Maya replied to Farkle as she passed a hand through her hair, and then grabbed his hand while she laid her head on his shoulder- it had been a while since Farkle had grown taller than Maya but Maya could still place her head on his shoulder like she always had done since they were kids.

Farkle gave her a light smile and placed his cheek on the top of Maya's head.

"It's okay, I was being annoying." Farkle replied with a sighed, as he covered his right hand with his sweater as they walked down the streets with the wind blowing their hair.

"You were not, I was being an asshole." Maya replied. "I'm not avoiding anything by the way." Maya lied as she gazed at Farkle's ice-blue eyes. "I just don't want to talk about it today."

Farkle gazed back at Maya's gunmetal blue eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I will not ask further questions." He said with a smirk. "At least not today." He giggled as Maya gave him a little push by the shoulder, that ended up being a little too hard as Farkle yelped and glower at her with a smile.

A sighed left Maya's lips in relief as she saw her house was just steps away.

"Come on, let's get over this project so we can watch a movie by dinner"

Maya smiled at Farkle and he smiled back.

But there was something, lingered in Farkle's eyes that Maya couldn't quite tell what it was.

…

Lucas walked out of the school as he examined the parking lot, trying to see where Riley was. She had texted him, telling him that she was waiting for him outside, Lucas had just finished basketball practice and then he had to go to the Matthew's household to finish the history project that was due for Monday.

And Lucas was relief that the week had ended.

It had been a completely horrible week, every time he turned around a hallway he prayed that Maya wasn't there. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, hell, he wanted to see her every day but the way that they had acted, the way her eye lashes fluttered and the intense way her baby-blue-grey eyes were lingered with his, it just made Lucas' heart melt every time he thought about it.

But the way the bubble had been popped and with the _sexual_ tension comment, he knew it had scared Maya to the core and she would only push him away further if he tried to get closer to her. And so there he was, running through the hallways, avoiding the art room like the plague, basically sitting on the opposite side of the classrooms –much to yogi's dismay as he had to sit in front of Maya- and basically trying his best not to be completely dazed by her beauty. Moreover, Riley had been acting … _strange,_ since the whole lunch thing. The day it happened, she had been completely ignoring him through their French class, to the point where Lucas asked Riley what was wrong but Riley sighed and gave him a small smile, replying that _nothing_ was wrong. And Lucas bought it, until next day and the rest of the week, where Riley had been attached to him. Literally.

She would grab his arm out of the blue, she would laugh louder than usual, she would bat her eyelashes in a dorky way, she would lay her head on the crook of Lucas' neck at lunch and even grab his hand while they walked hallways. Lucas tried to be sweet with her, maybe _too sweet._ He was worried for her, because he knew she was flirting with him but he was so afraid for the pretty brunette, he was so afraid he would break her if he told her on those many occasions that he already had a soulmate and it was none other than Maya Hart, her best friend. So, he let it pass, trying to be as sweet as he could with Riley, as the thought of breaking her made him sweat.

Therefore, it was nothing new when he walked up to his red jeep and saw Riley in a floral dress sitting on the hood, waiting for him, her brown hair waving with the wind but some hairs sticking to her lips because of the lip gloss she had put on, and making her look dorky and adorable when she tried to pull them out of her mouth. Lucas chuckle as he saw the image, at the end of the day Riley was one of his best friend too and his first friend in New York.

"Okay Riley, get into the car before you eat more of your hair." Lucas chuckled as he opened the trunk to leave his bags –much to Riley's dismay who was hoping he would walk up to her and place himself between her legs, like a movie she saw.

"You're so funny Lucas!" Riley giggled, but with some disappointment on her voice, as she got down from the hood and got into the car.

Lucas raised his brows, why on earth would Riley say that? She would've usually responded by denying she was eating any hair but now she was letting it pass.

Lucas entered the car at the same time with Riley who was smiling at him nervously. And as soon Lucas started the car, Riley began to dig into her back-pack. Lucas gazed at the girl curiously, she seemed agitated and cursed softly under her breathe.

"Uhm, Riley, do you need some help?" Lucas asked.

But Riley didn't listen, instead she held her breathe and smiled as she stood-up.

"Bingo!" Riley yelped as she held a little bottle of perfume on her hand and began to spray it all over her chest and hair.

It smelled like flowers, a little too much, to the point where Lucas began coughing but Riley giggled as she stopped, she turned around and batted her eyelashes once more.

"So…" Riley said, slowly and low as she bit her lip.

And Lucas knew he was in for trouble.

"Where do we go to make the project?" Lucas asked as he quickly turned around, he put his hands firmly on the staring wheel and his gaze went completely on the road. "To the library?"

"No!" Riley quickly said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go to my place"

Lucas gulped.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as his voice trembled a bit. "I think Mr. Matthews wouldn't appreciated it."

Lucas gazed at Riley who decided to cross one leg over the other and gazed at him with a smirk.

"My parents aren't home." Riley replied and Lucas felt his heart stopped.

He was in for a real treat.

…

"Okay, I found something!" Maya announced from her bed as she clicked the link and a smirk appeared on her face. She moved with the computer on her hand and placed it on the floor while she hang from her bed and then put her hand of Farkle's shoulder who was sitting against her bed on the floor.

Farkle took his headphones out and placed his laptop down while his eyes read through the website that Maya had found. His brows furrowed and Maya biting her lip nervously as she gazed at Farkle. Maya knew she was smart, but she liked being safe too and although Farkle could sometimes be wrong, he was usually the one in charged.

"It's perfect!" Farkle announced with a slight smile and Maya giggled.

She took her computer back and laid on her bed, her blonde curly hair spread on the pillows, while Farkle placed his headphones again and continue to write another paragraph.

"I'll put the information in the docs, then I'll put it in a slide." Maya told Farkle with a sighed as she began to write the next paragraph of the paper.

But it wasn't long until she heard her stomach growled. Maya's brows were placed together, as she began to stand up from her bed as she looked for her phone. She put her laptop down and then began to shuffle the sheets to find it. When she did, she looked at the hour, it was 6:30 and they were almost done with the paper, but she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Farks, you hungry?" Maya asked as she gazed at her phone, answering some texts that Missy had sent her, incredibly Riley hadn't answer a text that Maya had sent her since 2:00 o' clock. Maya rubbed her eyes and placed the phone back into the bed as she got up and walked towards her door.

Farkle barely looked up at Maya as he was focused typing on the laptop.

"Uhm, some popcorn? or like pineapple?" Farkle asked Maya as he continue to write. "Thank you." He muttered.

Maya nodded in response as she moved her door and walked out of her room. Maya placed a hand through her hair as she walked through her hallway, it was dark now and a little bit chilly, Maya wanted nothing more than to end that stupid project, next week the only important event she had was Missy's party.

Maya sighed as she entered the kitchen and began to take the popcorn from her pantry. She gazed through it until she finally picked up the popcorn, she took the package and then placed it on the microwave and she yawned while watching the popcorn pop. She sighed as she lost herself in her thoughts.

How on earth would she avoid Lucas? Could he forget about it during the weekend? Maya remembered those sea-foam green eyes that made her heart skip a bit, that made her stomach twist when they gazed at her with something, something Maya's heart felt it was passion, but her mind quickly pushed it away. How on earth could Lucas love her? After everything, after he had given up on her when they were little. And she cursed under her breathe because she couldn't believe she was still rooting for the guy she had been in love with since the seventh grade.

But her thoughts were interrupted as Maya's eyes began to travel through the kitchen when she felt some chill air coming from the window, she quickly shut it down and wondered if Katy had left it opened before she went to work. It would be a lonely night, unless Farkle decided to stay for a bit but otherwise Maya would be watching Netflix, she even believe she could have some wine, a red one which was a gift of the Matthews Family when Katy and Shawn got together.

She thought Farkle might be interest in the idea, it wasn't like they were going to get black out drunk -at least until Maya didn't felt miserable for not having a soulmate yet.

When the microwave began beeping Maya smiled, she took them out -barely burning herself and placed them in the counter, Maya smirked at the thought of having wine while watching a movie with her best friend.

Maya began to cruise through her house with a smile on her face, she quickly pushed her door open without much regard of anything, thinking Farkle was almost finished with his part of the paper.

But Maya's eyes grew wide as she saw the black ink, disappearing, melting into the skin of the brown-haired boy, with icy blue doe eyes and a gap between his lips, completely caught in the act.

Maya felt her heart beat rising, she could hear it and a glazed expression replaced her smiling one.

"You have a soulmate!"


End file.
